


Die Männer von Weerdinge

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Deutsch | German, Execution, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Im Juni 1904 findet ein Torfstecher im Bourtanger Moor zwei Leichen, deren "intime" Fundposition lange Zeit Anlass zu dem Glauben gab, sie wären ein Ehepaar.Erst später fand man durch eine DNA-Analyse heraus, dass beide Personen männlich waren. Die Radio-Carbon-Methode datiert ihren Todeszeitpunkt auf die Zeit zwischen 50v. und 40n. Chr.Ich habe ein kleines Trauma von den beiden, dass ich hier versuche, zu verarbeiten xD





	Die Männer von Weerdinge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [KinChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/gifts), [MeObviously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeObviously/gifts), [Mori_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_jam/gifts), [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts), [Trumpet_guey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trumpet_guey/gifts).



> Für alle meine wunderbaren Freunde, die sich regelmäßig mein Geheule anhören mussten, dass ich seit ungelogen einem halben Jahr plane, diese fic zuschreiben <3 ihr seid die Besten :*
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
> Meines Wissens nach ist die einzige Quelle, nach der man bei den Germanen Homosexuelle zur Strafe im Moor versenkt hat, Tacitus [ja, der Römer], und besagte Quelle gilt als nicht mehr sehr authentisch.  
>  Bei mir sind die beiden trotzdem schwul, weil es meine Geschichte ist, und ich will Drama xD wer braucht schon historical correctness...
> 
> Zuletzt sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass meine Wikipedia-Forschungen über diverse Moorleichen [ja fuck ich bin obsessed damit] mich zu dem Schluss gebracht haben, dass die Germanen Homosexualität gegenüber recht tolerant waren. Aber auch hier: one and only source Wikipedia, korrigiert mich, wenn ihr es besser wisst ;)

In dieser letzten Nacht, von der sie wussten, dass sie viel zu schnell zu Ende sein würde, saßen sie an eine Linde gefesselt im haselrutenumrankten Thing im Heiligen Hain und betrachteten die unzähligen Sterne, so lange sie noch konnten. Eng beieinander saßen sie, nur ihre Hände und Schultern berührten sich, und sie sprachen wenig.

Denn es gibt Dinge, die man sich nicht mehr sagen muss, weil man sie einfach weiß, wenn man miteinander auf den Tod wartet.

Bis schließlich einer von ihnen, der Jüngere und ein wenig kleinere, das Schweigen brach. „Ich… ich muss dich das fragen. Bereust du irgendetwas davon?“

Der Ältere griff nach seiner Hand, er konnte kaum seine Finger erreichen, so eng war er an den Baum gefesselt, aber er schaffte es, die Hand seines Geliebten schwach zu drücken. „Ich bereue nichts. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass ich dich früher kennen gelernt hätte. Dann hätte ich dich länger lieben dürfen.“

Der Kleinere erwiderte seinen Händedruck, so gut er konnte. „Das… ich… ich bereue auch nichts. Solange du nicht… kann ich beruhigt sterben. Ich bin nur traurig darüber. Dass es so enden muss.“

Sein Freund lehnte seinen Kopf an den seinen. „Das bin ich auch. Du hättest ein langes, glückliches Leben verdient gehabt. Du solltest nicht so sterben müssen…“ Er merkte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, aber auch, wenn seine Stimme bereits zu zittern anfing, sprach er weiter: „Niemand sollte so sterben müssen. Nicht deswegen. Nicht wegen Liebe.“

Der Jüngere drehte den Kopf, so weit er konnte, und hauchte seinem Liebhaber einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Da hast du Recht… du hast ja so Recht. Niemand sollte…aber wir werden. Und willst du wirklich die letzten Stunden deines Lebens damit verbringen, darüber zu weinen?“

„Ich weine nicht darüber…sondern um dich, mein Liebster. Weil die Welt ohne dein strahlendes Lächeln wird auskommen müssen.“ Der Größere zog die Nase hoch und bemühte sich um ein zittriges Lächeln; hauptsächlich, um sich selbst ein wenig Zuversicht zu geben. „Ich bin vor allem dankbar. Für dich. Dafür, dass ich dich kennen lernen durfte. Dafür, dass du mich geliebt hast.“

„Das bin ich auch…“

Und wieder schwiegen sie die Nacht an. Und die Nacht schwieg zurück und hüllte die beiden einsamen Männer in einen dunklen, sternenbesetzten Samtmantel.

Sie saßen still und unbewegt nebeneinander, an den Baum gefesselt, und erwarteten die Morgendämmerung – und mit ihr ihr Schicksal.

Kaum war der erste rötliche Schein im Osten zu sehen, da hörten sie auch bereits die Schritte der Männer, die ihr Urteil vollstrecken sollten. Ein einzelner, unbewaffneter Mann trat auf den Thingplatz, löste das lange Seil vom Baum, zog sie unsanft auf die Beine und führte sie aus dem von Haselruten umstandenen Thing heraus.

Draußen standen weitere Männer, alle bewaffnet, man fesselte sie erneut, nahm sie in die Mitte und führte sie durch den kalten Morgennebel ins Moor hinaus. Die beiden Verurteilten hielten schicksalsergeben die Köpfe gesenkt. Das eisige Schweigen der Gruppe ließ die Delinquenten schaudern, doch sie wagten es nicht, sich zu berühren.

Eine drohende Stille lag über dem Bourtanger Moor. Die Schritte der Männer klangen dumpf auf dem nebelfeuchten Holz des Bohlenweges. Dann wand sich der Anführer der Gruppe vom Weg ab, folgte einem bestimmten Pfad durch das Moor, der für das unerfahrene Auge nicht zu erkennen war. Kaum hörbar waren jetzt auch die Schritte, nur das leise Klirren der Waffen und die schmatzenden Geräusche nasser Erde begleiteten sie noch, bis sie an einem schlammigen Tümpel schließlich anhielten.

Ihre letzte Sonne war jetzt fast aufgegangen, tauchte die silbrig wabernden Nebelschwaden über dem Moor in ein weiches Licht. Der ältere Mann sah sich um, als wollte er mit seinem Blick noch so viel wie irgend möglich von der Welt sehen können. Wie durch Watte hörte er einen der Stammesältesten ein kurzes Gebet an Tyr sprechen, dann traten zwei kräftige Männer auf sie zu und zogen ihre Waffen.

Er sah, dass sein Freund neben ihm zitterte, und kaum hatte man ihnen die Fesseln durchtrennt, legte er auch schon seine Arme um ihn. Sie starben sowieso, da war es jetzt auch schon egal…

Der missbilligende Blick ihrer Mörder störte ihn nicht länger. Ihm war es nur noch wichtig, dass sein Liebster nicht schlimmer frieren musste als nötig. Es würde ohnehin gleich vorbei sein…

Und obwohl er seit dem Moment, als man sie festgesetzt hatte, mit nichts anderem gerechnet hatte, auf nichts anderes mehr gewartet hatte als auf diesen Moment, erschreckte es ihn doch, und es kam unbarmherzig plötzlich, dieser Schwertknauf, der dem Jüngeren zwischen die Augen geschlagen wurde, und er stöhnte nur kurz auf und sackte dann bewusstlos zusammen.

Kurz atmete der Ältere auf; zumindest der schlimmste Todeskampf würde seinem Liebsten erspart bleiben. Doch noch während er da stand, den ohnmächtigen Körper liebevoll in die Arme geschlossen, trat der andere Mann mit gezogenem Schwert auf ihn zu und stieß es ihm mit der Spitze voraus in die Brust.

Das Metall war kalt, das merkte er, und er wunderte sich im selben Moment noch darüber, dass ihm das auffiel. Dann war da der Schmerz, der ihn wie weißes Feuer durchzuckte, er spürte das warme Blut über seinen Bauch laufen und in seine Lunge rinnen, das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, und es tat so weh –

Aber er ließ seinen Liebsten nicht los.

Und als er schließlich selbst auch einen Stoß an den Kopf bekam, der nur nicht stark genug war, um ihn zu betäuben, und er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten taumelte, da riss er seinen Geliebten mit sich.

Mit einem Klatschen fielen die beiden Körper ins Moor. Das eisige Wasser schlug über ihnen zusammen. Der Ältere rang nach Atem, merkte, wie sich seine Lungen mit der schlammigen Brühe füllten, während gleichzeitig der brennende Schmerz seinen Brustkorb verzehrte. Ein letztes Mal zog er den noch warmen Körper seines Freundes an sich, und dankte den Göttern dafür, dass der das alles nicht mitbekam.

„Ich liebe dich“, war sein letzter kohärenter Gedanke.

Dann wurde ihm endlich schwarz vor Augen.

 

Eng umschlungen sanken sie auf den Grund des Moores.

**Author's Note:**

> Da mir diese Art der Trauma-Bewältigung anscheinend tatsächlich geholfen hat...  
> ich kann nur hoffen, dass es in ein paar Monaten kein Moorleichen-Fandom auf AO3 gibt... wenn doch, my bad xD


End file.
